


Let's See that Commie Schloppity Schlop (Once-ler x Communist Once-ler) Alternate Ending

by FaultyCorn



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Greed-ler - Freeform, M/M, The Once-ler Self-cest (The Lorax)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyCorn/pseuds/FaultyCorn
Summary: I'm sorry, this is for another fan fiction contest between friends, I won the last one btw so yayAnyways this is a once-ler fic so uh yeahAlso sorry Russians
Relationships: The Greed-ler/The Once-ler (The Lorax)/Original Character(s), The Once-ler/The Once-ler (The Lorax)
Kudos: 1





	Let's See that Commie Schloppity Schlop (Once-ler x Communist Once-ler) Alternate Ending

The Greed-ler sat at his desk. Humming "How Bad Can I Be" as usual. He wore only underwear made of the truffula's soft, silky, smooth fibres. All the sudden a massive red glowing circle opened in the centre of his office. Red and yellow swirls appeared within it. Soon a man who looked just like him walked through, except he was holding a bottle of vodka and wore a tough grey fur coat, with a ear flop hat of the same colour. Upon that hat rested a symbol which the Greed-ler knew only a tiny bit of. A hammer and sickle.  
" 'Ello comrade, I am you from other dimension." The strange man said. "I am Russian you." The Once-ler felt a sensation within his truffula briefs. "I'm here to warn you about your capitalist ways. I am from the Space, Time, and Dimension Once-ler Council, or the S.T.D.O.C." The Greed-ler gave a confused stare. The strange man who we will now call Com-ler continued on, "you must end you capitalist ways comrade."  
"And why should I?" Greed-ler replied  
"Because you will eventually kill the entire supply of air." Com-ler then drank a slow and steady gulp of vodka.  
"Then make me stop" Greed-ler said with a horny smirk. All of the sudden there was a massive increase of sexual tension. Soon both of them where naked, Greed-ler began being thrusted with the force of a Russian missile heading straight for the U.S. "Give me some of that schloppity schlop." Greed-ler moaned. Right then Com-ler shot semen out of his massive dong (I guess you could call him Cum-ler there). They then swapped positions. Greed-ler thrusted faster and faster into Com-ler's voluptuous ass.  
Eventually both of them came. "Now I shall educate you on the ideals of Communism." Said Com-ler, and he did, very very well.  
"Well now that you say all that, maybe I will end my capitalist ways, and now I'm even more attracted to you."  
"Wait until you see the others." He then pulled Greed-ler into the still open portal.  
They entered a room, all white and all in oval like shapes. "Welcome to S.T.D.O.C." Said Com-ler. They kept walking and entered a massive room, filled to the brim with all kinds of Once-lers. They all where wearing nothing, and soon a mega orgy began (the only one who didn't join in was Christ-ler), while a podcast with Edd Helms played in the background.  
When they all finished they led Greed-ler to a room. Marked on the door was S.R.O.E. "What does this room mean?"  
"Sex Related Once-cest Engagement." one said. Greed-ler became instantly excited (if you know what I mean). "You pretty much just get off all the horny Once-lets within every single dimension who needs it to stop them from messing themselves up."  
"Hmmm, okay." He responded, his dong getting harder.  
"Anyways here you go," and Greed-ler was pushed in a portal.  
Greed-ler popped out of a portal. He sat in a bedroom, the walls where blue. Greed-ler looked around. He saw a version of himself. "Hey sexy." They said. Greed-ler smirked.


End file.
